An unnatural Attraction
by BrokenDownAndBeaten
Summary: Remus Lupin has always thought himself unlovable. but he's always had his eyes on someone he wished could love him as much as he loved her. When Sirius finds out how the two feel about each other... who knows what will happen...
1. Simple observations

"Will you let me go?" ranted a young woman who was being drug along platform 9 and 3/4 by none -other than Sirius Black. "Well if you didn't walk so damn slow we wouldn't be at risk of missing the bloody train" Sirius retorted pulling her faster. "Its not my fault that my entire body is aching from Quidditch practice" she complained "Yes it is I told you not to practice last night but no you cant listen to your own brother… ya know being twins with you is hard…" he said sarcastically. "Oh yes and its much easier being your twin I would expect?" she questioned.

"Oh will you just shut it and get on?" he remarked shoving her at the door. "Don't tell me what to do you twit!" she snapped as she stepped on to the train and began wondering looking for her friends. After walking through what seemed to like five cars she finally found a compartment where familiar faces lingered. She opened the door and leaned against the side of the opening "did you get a compartment far enough from the entrance?" she questioned her friends. "Jade, your such a mellow dramatic…" lily said noticeing her standing there. "Hello to you too" Jade remarked as she walked the rest of the way in and sat down next to Remus who as usual was reading a book.

When Jade sat down Remus shifted his position. He admired her. She was an excellent student, and a genius Quidditch player at that. Not to mention beautiful. He loved to watch her raven black hair in the wind; her porcelain skin looked like it would break if you were to touch it. But of all he loved her eyes… the aqua green that seemed to be completely unnatural and spirit like. He could get lost in them… the only problem was he didn't have the courage to tell her so.

However she had her secrets too. She sat next to Remus hoping he would get the idea. Get the idea that she longed for him. Years had passed since they had met and with each one she grew to love him all the more. Love the brown eyes that watched her in secret, love the thick brown hair that would get in his eyes every now and then and she even in a strange way didn't care about his secret… the secret he was forced to suffer with for ever. She sat there shyly which she never was unless she was next to him. It was completely uncharacteristic for her to feel nervous around anyone, but somehow he was special, he made her feel unsure of herself, another thing she wasn't used to feeling.

"Jeeze, its quiet in here!" Sirius Announced as he walked in. He spotted Jade; the look on her face was a dead give away. He had noticed before but now he knew indefinitely, his sister had a thing for one of his best friends. He grinned at her. She noticed and her face became red as a rose. She reached into her bag and pulled out a book, she opened it and hid behind its pages…

"So you don't say anything to me eh?" James said pulling his best bud down into the seat. Sirius fell into the seat, "I was gonna I just got preoccupied that's all" he responded and at that his sister shot him a look of pure death.


	2. The match making game

Chapter 2: The matchmaking Game

Woo 2 chapters in 2 days go me.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the Harry Potter series. But I do own Jade Black because I came up with her.

"What?" Sirius asked at the look on Jades face. She just shook her head and started reading again.

The long trip to Hogwarts passed rather uncomfortably for Jade. Remus had tried to make small talk but for both of them it was strange. Though the stairs the two were getting from their friends didn't help much. Once the first years had been sorted and the beginning of term feast was over everyone made his or her way up to the Gryffindor common room.

Jade slipped past her brother quickly. He had been grinning at her through the entire feast. She knew what he was thinking and was afraid of the outcome although if he said something to Remus it would possibly make thing easier for her. But she never had good luck with such things.

Remus was sitting in the common area by the time she made it there. And Sirius was walking towards him. "Watcha doing?" she asked him as she blocked him from getting to Remus. "Nothing" he answered suspiciously. "Yeah right" she replied. "I know what you're thinking. And no I'm not letting you do it" she finished sharply as she pulled over in to a corner of the room. "Why? Huh? Why not, its not like your gonna tell him" Sirius questioned.

"Because you'll screw things up for me. I don't want him to think I'm some kind of stalker chick or something" she demanded. "He's not gonna think you some kind of stalker chick. Please just let me tell him, it'll be good for you to have a boy friend for once." He answered. "I have had boy friends" she argued. "And how long ago was that?" her brother questioned.

"Just shut it!" jade said angrily " I don't care do what ever you want doesn't matter you'll do what you want anyway" she said as she went and sat by herself in the corner chair.

Remus watched the happenings between the two quite curiously. He wondered what they were arguing about this time. He was going to go and ask Jade, but considering her attitude at the time thought better of it and continued reading. She sat there in the corner, just thinking. She pulled a book from her bag and began reading, but she wasn't taking inn any of the words. She was absorbed in thought. Thinking of Remus had become a hobby of hers. All the times they had spent together both good and bad it was refreshing watching the thoughts play over in her head.

Remus had an idea of what was going on but he didn't think it could ever be true. Someone actually loving him. He had never imagined having such good luck.

The night passed and it was on to lessons early in the morning. Jade rolled out of bed to find a note neatly placed on her night table. On the front her name was written in neat calligraphy, that was vaguely familiar. She opened it to find a simple sentence. "Please meet me near the whomping willow tonight after dinner" signed Remus Lupin. But what was peculiar about it was the fact that it was her brother's penmanship. But she couldn't help but to smile when she figured out what was going on.

As Remus sat on the edge of his bed he noticed a folded white piece of parchment on his night table. It familiar calligraphy his name was written on the front. He opened it and read… "Please meet me near the whomping willow after dinner" signed Jade Black. He smiled to him self. Sirius was out doing him self, but this time he was actually doing something to help someone. He finished getting dressed and made his way down to the great hall for breakfast.

When he made it there, it was obviously peculiar how the only open seat was next to Jade. But he sat down and helped him self to a glass of apple juice and a slice of toast. Jade was reading as usual for the morning hours. "Good morning." Remus said with a smile. "Morning" Jade answered as she turned a page and reached for a muffin.

Sirius yawned. He was really was quite proud of himself. Although both probably knew what he was up too. But he had no intention on stopping or giving up. After all he had read his sisters journal he knew how much she liked Remus.

Jade Stood up and stretched. She let out a yawn. "Well I'm off to lessons now." She said as she placed her book back inside her bag and then lifted it onto her shoulder. "I have first lesson with you" Remus said before she could turn to leave. "You do?" she asked curiously. "Yes. I noticed your on my class list… we have advanced potions first." He replied standing up. "Well at least we wont be completely board in Slughorns class this year." She said with a giggle as she headed for the door. In class it was the same as every year before. Slughorn always sat the marauders together. But this year only two head the same class.

Jade was taking notes when a note slid its self over to her from the seat next to her. She finished writing her sentence before opening it.

Did you put a note on my night table last night asking me to meet you

By the whomping willow tonight?

-Remus

Jade raised her eyebrows. She wrote back.

No did you send me one?

She slid the note back. He read it and shook his head no. After class Jade heaved a sigh of relief… "Thank heavens that's over, he always makes us take those endless notes the first day back." She leaned against the wall waiting for Remus to get his potion and come out. As he walked out she slightly startled him. "So?" she chirped. "So what?" he questioned as he became aware of her standing there. "Do you have a free period now? Because I do and I don't wanna be board for an hour and a half" she replied.

"I do but the others don't till next." He answered.

"Ahh. Well I'll meet you in the common room then I have to go and see Dumbledor for a moment." She said as she turned to walk down the hall. "see you there" he replied and headed for Gryffindor tower.


	3. True confessions

An Unnatural attraction 

Chapter 3: true confessions.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the said character from Harry Potter. J.K Rowling owns all characters. Well All except Jade… She's mine! All mine!

Jade walked out of Doumbledor's office looking as though she was going to fall over at any second. "Why me?" she asked herself as she walked up the stairs heading for the common area. She walked in and plopped down on the couch. She sighed. Closing her eyes she fell to sleep.

Remus walked down from the boy's dorm. When he spotted Jade on the couch he smiled a little bit, but he had to wake her up.

He sat down beside her and shook her slightly. "Class time sleepy head" he smiled. She slowly started to wake up. "Huh?" she questioned sitting up a little. "We need to go to class, we're gonna be late." He said. "Okay, okay" she sighed standing up. She tried to pick up her bag but dropped it.

Remus picked it up. "I've got it" he smiled slightly. "Potion day?" he questioned… "Yeah" she nodded as the two walked out of the common room. The rest of the day went by rather quickly for Jade. Seeing as she was half-asleep through the entirety. Finally it was dinnertime, and after words it was time for two to make their way down to the whomping willow.

"So how was your day?" Sirius questioned rather loudly as he came up behind his sister. "Quiet until now" she groaned now fully awake. All through dinner Sirius was staring at Jade, looking back and forth from her to Remus.

"Well, I'm off to bed" Sirius said as he walked out of the great hall. "Um… I'll be in the library," Remus said walking off in that direction. Jade looked at the front doors. And then to a side hallway, "I need to go and see Professor Slughorn," she said walking off. Sirius grinned to him self and the others. The funny thing was that in each direction that both Remus and Jade took, there was also an exit on to the grounds. Satisfied with his work, Sirius followed James and Lily up to the common room.

Jade walked out onto the dark grounds. She wouldn't be so frightened if the whomping willow hadn't been so close to the forbidden forest. She stood there, leaning against a near by tree

(The whomping willow would not have been a good choice ;).

She was looking up at the stars when Remus arrived. He startled her a little bit. "For a minute I thought you weren't going to come" She said with a bare smile.

"I wasn't going to leave you out here all alone." He smiled. Jade looked from the stars down to her feet. "Wh… what now?" she questioned sitting down her legs curled up against her chest. "I don't know" he replied honestly.

The two sat there for a while. Jade shivered a little as the wind blew; thank god there was no school the next day because it was getting late. Remus sighed. He pulled his outer robe off and wrapped it around her shoulders "better?" he questioned. She nodded in compliance. Jade looked over at him. The moonlight shimmered in his sandy brown hair. And his eyes were pretty too. She decided to make the first move completely out of character for her, she moved over a little closer to his legs. He smiled to himself. He sat down beside her getting the hint. She smiled at him as she lay her head on his shoulder. Slight chills were sent up his spine even at this. He had never been considered by a girl before, and much less a friend of his own.

Remus put his arm around her shoulders. Jade slid even closer, snuggling in close to his chest. "What do you think Sirius would say if he saw this?" she asked him. "Personally I think he would be quite pleased with himself" Remus replied grinning. Jade looked up at him. He seemed to be quite proud of himself as well.

"I've never seen you with a smile like that before" she said observantly after a short while. "I know" he responded quietly. "Then why haven't I?" she asked. "Because I've never had anyone make me feel like this before." he answered. "Feel like what?" she asked but then blushing as she could tell what he was talking about. "You know. Uncertain and eager at the same time, both happy and nervous. Just a little unstable but getting the feeling of receiving the happiness that I would have never imagined could ever be mine." He responded.

Jade sat up. She looked down at the ground. "Really?" she questioned softly. "Yes" he answered. "Then I'm guessing no one has ever done this to you before?" she slid next to him closely. She lay her hand lightly on the side of his face. He turned his to face her. As their eyes met she placed her lips to his and kissed him. Remus had no experience with this. But from watching James with Lily and of course Sirius with his many fan-girls he knew some of what he was supposed to do. He leaned into the kiss and pulled the girl into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her deeply.

(a/n…. weeeeeeeeeeee! Yay! I love this pairing…. It's so sweet)

"Ms. Black… I could expect something like this from your brother but from you this is definitely a first." Said a voice that didn't seem too pleased. Jade broke the kiss startled. "Pro…Professor McGonagal…" she said as she stood up quickly. "I… I can explain…" she stuttered. Remus stood as well. "Well it seems it's a first for the both of you" the professor sighed. "I will let this go just this once because neither of you have ever done anything like this before, but I do not expect this kind of behavior from head girl," she said looking from Remus and stopping on Jade. "Yes professor" the two said in unison. "Now I don't want anymore incidents like this… go up to your dorms," The professor said dismissing the two.

"Well that was a close one" Jade said with a giggle as they walked towards the castle. "I know," He said taking her hand, which in the short time that they had been together had become to feel natural to him. The two came to the top of the stairs. "Well I guess this is where we go our separate ways for the night" sighed Jade. "Do we have too?" Remus asked her. "Well you can come up to the heads common for a while if you want." She suggested. He smiled and walked in that direction.

When Jade and Remus walked into the heads common room, Jade froze as she noticed a flyer posted on the wall inside the door. It was from that poster that she found out that Lucious Malfoy was no longer head boy but another had been appointed. "I wonder what he's done now?" she sighed as she walked in and sat down on a couch. "It's rather curious to have a head boy dismissed during the year. I wonder who is supposed to replace him." Remus wondered out loud. "Well I'm guessing the answer to that will be on the outside of the head boys dorm room. And let's just say I'm ok with the newbie." Jade replied to the inanimate question. "Who is it then?" Remus asked. "Look for your self" she responded pointing to a door on the wall opposite the two.

Remus looked in that direction. His eyes widened with surprise. "Well this night just keeps getting more interesting by the minute" he said "Well I would much rather put up with you than the worm Malfoy" Jade giggled. "Hey I'm not that bad" he argued. "Are you quite sure of that?" she questioned trying with her all not to smile. But in the end she got the best of herself. And a small grin played acrossed her peach lips. "Ok I get it , you don't want me here" Remus sighed defeatedly as he began to stand up but he had no intentions on leaving. "No I don't want you to go" Jade said standing up in front of him. "It's too late now you had your chance," he said becoming rather serious on the outside, but dying to laugh on the inside. Jade let her head hang. She was staring at the floor trying to hold back her tears.

Remus turned to walk away but right when she thought he was leaving he turned around and began to tickle her sides. She fell over onto the couch followed by him, never once did he stop tickling her. "That was a bloody cheap shot Remus" she argued in between fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"I know" he laughed as he sat back, and laughed even harder when she squirmed away like he was going to tickle her again. "Humph" she sighed as she curled up in the corner of the couch. She yawned and slid down a little and rested her head on the arm of the couch. "You should get some sleep" he sighed. "But I don't want to go to bed yet" she replied with a yawn. "You need to, your tired and you have Quidditch tryouts tomorrow you don't need to be half asleep while you are flying you'll get hurt" he argued.

"But…" she argued back "But what? You need to sleep," He said. "Fine," she said defeatedly as she stood up and walked to her door, she went to walk in but and arm went out in front of her. "Honestly you didn't think you were going to get away without saying goodnight did you?" Remus asked as he turned her around. "Huh? Oh. Sorry I'm not used to actually having a boyfriend." She replied. "It's okay I'm not used to having a girlfriend either, but now that I do, everything seems to come natural." He said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She looked up in to his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, which intern she returned.

Remus broke the kiss with a smile. "Its late, I'm going to let you get some rest, tomorrow is a big day for you." He said. She nodded in compliance. "Good night" she said kissing him one last time on the cheek. "Night" he said back as he kissed her on the forehead.

Oh yeah go me! My longest chapter yet. HA! In the face of my friend who will remain anonymous that said I could never write a chapter this long and guess what the next one is gonna be even longer.

ENJOY as always. Review please… I'll beg I swear I will literally get down on my knees and grovel at your feet… okay maybe not that but I'll be forever grateful if you did… thankies…


	4. A Nonaccidental accident

An Unnatural attraction 

Chapter 4: Non-accidental accident

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the said characters from Harry Potter. J.K Rowling owns all of them. Jade is mine. All mine!

Jade lay awake in her bed. Sleep just didn't come as often as it should by normal standards. The curtains of her four poster bed moved slightly as wind swept inside through her open window. The weather outside was claming to her restless soul. "Did this night actually happen?" she kept asking herself. After what seemed to be hours on end, silently sleep took her as its hostage.

Remus lay in his new bed. He wasn't used to not being in then same dorm with his longtime best friends James, Sirius and Peter. But he some how felt quite at home. Knowledge that the one person he had silently longed for sleeping in the room next to him was calming.

The night gave surrender to day. Jade woke up and completed her daily routine of showering and then heading down to breakfast. When she walked into the great hall things seemed to stir a bit. But, she took it as the fact that she, being a usual bookworm and teachers pet was trying out for the Quidditch team. As she sat down a swarm of girls surrounded her. "Were you really caught snogging with Remus last night?" one of them asked her. She whirled around, eyes widened. "What did you just ask me?" she asked shocked. A few tables over she could see a certain blond boy sneering, and surrounding him was the usual gang of Slytherins that followed Lucious Malfoy. Less than a second later she pushed the girls out of her way and headed for Malfoy.

Lucious stood up as he noticed the displeased expression on her face. "Is there something wrong my dear Jade?" he questioned with his usual slimy tone. "Don't play your stupid games with me Malfoy. What are you trying to get at?" Jade demanded. "What are you talking about I could never do anything to you my sweet" He replied as he stepped closer to her. "I told you no games… I knew we weren't alone on the grounds, you went and told McGonagal didn't you?" she questioned.

"I will not admit to anything," Lucious said. "If you will not admit to anything therefore you have something to hide." She said smartly. "Blood traitors should not mock those who are faithful" He responded becoming angry. "The only traitors that I see are you and your little groupies, and I suggest that you stop the stalking and mind your own business, all of you." With this she turned and began to walk away. "I wouldn't be worried about this little dispute. And if I were you I wouldn't get on my broom either" Jade spun around. "I beg your pardon, was that a threat?" she questioned he said nothing while the others surrounding became quiet. "I thought not and I'm sure if it was, Mr. Filch would enjoy your company this evening in detention." With that final statement she walked away and sat down at her table.

Remus walked into the Great Hall. Spotting Jade he went and sat down. "Well you were gone all night what were you up to? No good I would expect." James asked Remus as he sat down. "Actually I'm the new Head boy. Seems Malfoy's been up to no good as usual. I was in my new room last night" Remus replied helping himself to a piece of toast. "Umm new room? Care to explain?" Sirius questioned. "He's the new head boy" Jade replied before Remus had the chance to. "Really when did all this happen?" Peter asked as he looked as if he were just stabbed directly in his heart. "Professor McGonagal told me last night. Seems Malfoy's been up to no good again, but then again it doesn't surprise me much." Replied Remus as he looked at his watch. "Well off to the library then see you all later" He finished as he stood and picked up his books.

He smiled at Jade. And before he left, he reached for a final piece of toast and as he did so slipped a note into the girl's robes. See you at the match then?" Jade asked. "I wouldn't miss it." He replied as he walked out of the Great hall. Jade finished off her juice and stood up. "Well I'll see you all at the match then" she said as she walked out. She opened the note.

Jade

I hope that last night isn't going to make things awkward between us. And I really want you to know that I don't regret a thing and I care bout you a lot. Good luck at your match and don't worry I'll be there.

With all of my love

Remus

Jade changed direction and headed for the library instead of her common room. She found Remus in his usual spot in the back of the library. She pulled on his sleeve motioning for him to follow her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your match?" he asked as he followed her. "Yes" she replied. "And you are here why?" Remus asked. "Good luck" she said bluntly. "I thought you didn't believe in that kind of thin." He said. "I didn't until last night," she said. Jade pulled Remus into the darkest and oldest part of the library. "How is this supposed to help with good luck?" he asked. "I don't know I needed an excuse," she said as she kissed him. Remus pulled her against him and leaned her against a bookshelf. Jade wrapped her arms around his neck and continued kissing him. He ran his hand along her back.

In the back ground the clock bells chimed. "Oh no…" Jade said to her self. "What?" he asked. "I'm late, and James is going to kill me" She said as she looked at the clock, "I've got to go I'll see you after the match okay?" Jade said with a smile she kissed him on the cheek and headed for the door. "I'll see you there" he replied as he went to pack all of his books back into his backpack and headed for the stands.

Jade ran full speed for the locker rooms. When she burst in James and Sirius were standing at the door. "Where have you been? I hope you have an excuse because you're not even dressed yet and the match is about to start" James questioned. Jade took in a deep breath. "Excuse? No, ready? Yes. Give me 2 seconds." She said breathlessly as she ran into the girl's locker room. Seconds later she walked out completely changed. "Um if you don't mind me asking Jade, uh, how are you supposed to play with no broom?" Sirius questioned. She pulled out her wand when they got to the landing. She pointed it in the direction of the castle. "_Accio broom" _she whispered. Seconds later her broom flew through the air and landed I her hand. "I told you I'd be ready.

The game started fast. It drug on for what seemed to be nearly 2 hours before Jade's broom suddenly jerked to the side. She looked around her, alarmed. Then her broom jerked again. Remembering what Malfoy had said that morning she tried to fly closer to the ground but her broom had other ideas. The broom flew straight up. Within seconds Jade was upside down. And with another jerk of the broom she was free falling through the air. Sirius heard his sisters' screams and sped to catch her but he missed her hand by inches. James took his try but missed also from dodging a bludger, which in turn collided with Jades side. Soon another bludger slammed into her arm.

Remus watched in horror from the stands. Lucious and his crew burst into fits of laughter as the girl fell. Only to get louder when she hit the ground with a thud. Remus ran through the stands and out onto the pitch. By the time he reached Jade she was unconscious, and bleeding from the impact. Sirius had landed and was sitting on the ground with Jades head in his lap. Blood dripped over his hands from her head. Dumbledor rushed onto the pitch followed by Madame Pomfrey.

With out notice the cheering from the Slytherine stands stopped abruptly when James, inspite of the drama, caught the snitch. Winning the match for Gryffindor.

Hours had passed since Jade was carried into the hospital wing. Teammates and friends all still gathered at the door waiting for someone to give them at least the smallest bit of information. Sirius and Remus were leaning against the wall when the door opened and Madame Pomfrey came out. "Is she okay?" James asked before the two could mutter a word. "She'll live, she's gonna be feeling the aftermath of this one for quite a while, But she should be back to classes day after tomorrow, and I'm sorry Mr. Potter but you may want to find a new chaser, she won't be able to play any more this year." Madame Pomfrey said. "Can we see her?" Both Sirius and Remus questioned in unison. "She's asleep now but I don't see any harm in just you four going in, I'm afraid the rest of you will have to wait until another time." She said.

Madame Pomfrey showed them to a private room where Jade was put due to her extensive injuries. Lily gasped at the sight of the bloody bandages and had to walk out. Sirius sat down in a chair next to the bed; he couldn't believe the sight in front of him. James left to go and check on Lily and closed the door behind him. Remus who was leaning against the wall sighed. "Some good luck I am" he mumbled to himself. "Huh?" Sirius questioned without looking away from his battered sister. "Oh nothing" Remus replied.

"Moony, this was no accident," Sirius said after a while. "What do you mean it was no accident?" Remus asked as he sat down in the chair next to Sirius. "This morning she had an argument with that slimeball Malfoy. I know he had something to do with this and I'm not letting him get away with it." Sirius ranted as he stood and headed for the door. "I'm coming with you" Remus said standing up. "No, you stay here in case she wakes up. She'd like to wake up and see you there" Sirius finished before he left.


End file.
